Talk:Eggplant
Palettes and Printer Guides The palette still needs improvement but eventually it should be used on all articles. One of the improvements needs to be a better way for single color articles to display using the palette. We should really only have one master template. That master template should be flexible enough to work for different kinds of articles but alternate templates become complicated. The printer guide is also something to add to all articles if possible. I never meant for the articles to be limited to just the template and I welcome most additions that people want to add. --Bejjinks (talk) 23:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that is the point of it, but as of right now, again, the template is flawed, with the hex code stretching across the page. I believe the template should function fully on a sandbox before it is implemented to mainspace. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:32:43 ~ '' We need to get wildoneshelper in on this conversation. He's the one who created the new template and he's the one who is protectively preventing me from fixing the palette. We need to come to some form of agreement about the palette and I haven't gotten a response from him. We can't keep pulling in different directions. --Bejjinks (talk) 05:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, the box stretching across the page is requested by Bejjinks but I don't know what do you mean by hex code stretching across the page. However, according to my observation, it's working perfectly fine. -- 15:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's not a great problem on the box stretching across the page. Instead, it is important that it can attract more readers. I think it's a great idea for the box to stretch out of the page, so the color becomes the highlight of the page, not the words. -- 15:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Hex code meaning the box, basically (it's filled with the color you put in). And I think the extended box looks very awkward by itself; it just doesn't fit. I see what you mean about the color being the highlight of the page, but the rest of the page doesn't fit (as in, the text isn't centered/doesn't fit with the new rectangle). Also, the box is much too thick if you're going to make it span across the page; I suggest reducing the height from 64 to 32 or some other dimension. ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 10:20:42 ~ '' :: I suggest we put the name of the color on the rectangle of color like a title for the article. Alternate colors could be displayed immediately below but I think each article should have one color splashed across the page since that's the first thing people are looking for. --Bejjinks (talk) 05:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :: What do you mean by the name of the color "on" the rectangle? I thought we already had a title underneath? Also, although the idea itself is sound, in practice the image just looks too awkward; the template just looks like it's broken, and doesn't seem intentional. I'm trying to think of a way to make the color more pronounced without making it look messy (pardon me, I have no intention of criticizing your work). ~ 'Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:10:02 ~ '' :::He means he wants to see words embedded in the rectangle. It looks alright to me though. -- 23:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry for my lack of responsiveness. I'm still experiencing intermittent failures in my internet connection. The last failure lasted for two days. Both of your last comments are good. I don't have anything specific in mind. I just think that black and white text is boring and people want to see more of the color they are searching for. The color should be at the heart of most of these articles. Also, the only problem I ever had with the palette is that I think there should be a distinct main color and a palette of alternate colors. I don't like the idea of the palette replacing the main color. But go ahead and try some different things out. In your creativity, you might stumble on a new idea that satisfies all of us. --Bejjinks (talk) 02:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::You can add more than a color by using Palette2, Palette3, Palette4, Palette5 and so on. -- 07:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Yes, I understand that you can add more colors with additional palettes, but '''design'-wise it doesn't match. Take Seagull for example; the grey stretches out and yet the other palettes don't fit. It looks very strange to people who weren't involved in the creation of it. I suggest this as an alternative; the old, neater square can be kept and alternate shades take second priority in color, rather than being contrasted to a thick streak on the top of the page. Opinions? ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:06:20 ~ '' * Additional note: Yes, I know the page is missing printer guide and a couple of other things, but it's just to show the format. Also, I think I need to delete it once it has been commented on, as right now due to the way that the template works, it's listed in three different categories. ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 10:09:20 ''~ '' :I disagree with the idea of separating the colors. It seems like the page is more broken or so-called "messy". I think we should show a palette and highlight the main color. If it is shown like that, it is quite confusing and it is much more neater if you show all the colors first, then show the information it. ColorHunter won't separate them. -- 12:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::This isn't Colorhunter. And this discussion has gone on for so long I'm starting to get tired of it. I'll say it one last time and if it's not heard then so be it. The new template doesn't look good. I can honestly tell you it's not fitting in with the rest of the page; the text doesn't stretch to the end of the page, nor do the images (and making them centered would '''not fix it). Right now it's out of place and having a palette directly underneath causes color clashes. I don't know what the exact term for it, but colors are perceived differently when they are contrasted with a different color. Again, using seagull as the example: Every single one of those alternate colors just look like they've been mixed to make the primary one. The whole point of alternate shades is exactly that; to deliver an alternate shade, not to break up the primary color into different shades. And no, I'm not saying my idea is the one we need to run with, I'm saying that the "new" one isn't working. TL;DR: Thick box across the top of the page isn't working, an alternative is needed. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:23:37 ~ '' :::Alright, I will change it but I don't think we should separate them. It looks so weird. It is better to show a palette, not a main color and then separate them. You don't see it in ColorLOVERS where you see those palettes separate with each other, do you? -- 02:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::First, we aren't colorlovers. We aren't Colorhunter either. Second, your entire reasoning in the beginning of this discussion was about highlighting the main color, meaning that by having just a palette we won't get a primary color. This is my opinion, but I think that the alternate shades shouldn't be near the primary color, as it will affect color perception eg. if you were to have shades of dark green surrounding a shade of light green, the light green will look brighter by contrast. ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!]] 10:14:52 ''~ '' :::::I still think that separate them is not a very good idea because it looks like the color is not united. There are suggestions though. First, if you want only one color on a page, why not make several pages concerning this color if that color has a lot of "interpretations"? You can do Seagull/Seagull Grey, Seagull/Seagull Red etc. Second, you can bold the border. This can emphasize the main color and emphasize the color after it is secondary colors. Third, you can make a page called Seagull/Alternative colors or Seagull/Alternatives to put all the alternative colors. However, I don't recommend the third one because the page will be long if you use many templates at once. Fourth, we can change the template thoroughly and we can stop the argument. I think using infobox is enough for me. This is somewhat similar to the color pages in Colorpedia (Colorful Wiki). Then, we can make a picture of different shades of colors of Seagull. However, I still think we should not have separate colors on one page. This will make the page a little bit of messy and an impression of color "independence". Therefore, I still agree on the old one which we have a long rectangle showing the main color and the squares below. It will fit the meaning of what we have primary colors or secondary colors. -- 09:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) '''Stop comparing this to other color sites, I don't care about them and they are completely irrelevant. I'm out of words for this argument, anything from this point will just be blunt. Color independence is what we want. Your template looks terrible. The page is not messy, it's a lot more ordered than the design you have in mind by a huge margin, you just refuse to see it because it's your template. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 11:17:14 ~ '' :I'm also out of words but here is what I think we can come into a conclusion: w:c:wildones:User:Wildoneshelper/Sandbox 6. It includes what you think "color independence" is and what I think "color integration" is. Moreover, you can now type a description on those alternative colors. It looks more neater when you have a summary on all those colors and a brief description of the colors. End? -- 08:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Moreover, you may ignore the printing advice because it looks annoying here. In addition, "stop comparing this to other sites" is not what I want to see. We should take them as a reference but not plaigarism. I'm trying to be objective. -- 08:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::The bottom parts (where the other colors are in a separate infobox) are interesting, though I think they should be aligned to the left and possibly lined up next to one another with a uniform color (yes, the idea works for separate colors but having 8 or so alternate shades stacked on top of one another will result in a very long page). For the infobox holding the alternate shade, maybe add another line in the parameters for a short description? I still, however, remain firm in my objection to a palette at the top: with the border, the boxes don't line up, reducing the size of the color to compensate for the border will make it too pronounced; there's way too much unnecessary trouble in adding that. And as for referencing sites, come on; you made one of them. Your argument shouldn't be based upon what other sites are doing. You weren't suggesting we take reference, you were suggesting that we follow their format ("You don't see it in ColorLOVERS", "this is somewhat similar to the color pages in Colorpedia", "ColorHunter won't separate them"). ~ 'Demise101' [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!''']] 10:26:15 ''~ '' :Maybe use a table instead of separate squares would help? I don't know but I have to try it. Moreover, the upper part is a summary of the name (e.g. the upper part of seagull summarizes what seagull means). Therefore, it is recommended to group them together. -- 02:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I tried using table and it doesn't work. I think I should delete the border and use another method. Maybe write a word inside the square and say "main color"? I don't know. We have to have a better method to group those colors to show the readers a summary on that color with a lot of alternatives. Now, it looks like the square is too large. -- 10:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to test it to the color Off. Feel free to make amendments. -- 02:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC)